Silent hill Anonymous
by Momiji-Usagi
Summary: A meeting for the characters of Silent Hill 1-3. humourous, and not too many spoilers. Please r/r


SHA- Silent Hill Anonymous. A silly fanfic by me!  
  
Setting: an old building, possibly an old Hotel. The walls are white, the carpets red, and in one room particular is a big table. It looks almost like a conference meeting. Seated around the table are people. Around four empty chairs remain. The woman at the head of the table raises a wine glass and taps a spoon against it, demanding the attention of the others.  
  
*ding ding* Ahem.  
  
Woman: Okay I would like to welcome you all to SHA. This is a group meeting designed for those who have been through Si- that town. I have a PhD in psychology and I'll help in anyway I can. You! *points to a brown haired man of around 32.* you can start. Just stand up and introduce yourself.  
  
Man: *stands up and looks around at the people. Some familiar, others not* Ah Yes. *coughs slightly* My name is Harry Mason, and I'm a victim of Silent Hill. *sits down*  
  
A few of the others makes tutting noises, whilst some look at him and speak*  
  
Others: Hi Harry!  
  
Doctor: okaay. Next!  
  
Man: *stays in his chair, arms folded*  
  
Doctor: Umm NEXT! *glares at the black haired man.*  
  
Man: Why?  
  
Doctor: because it will help ease your pain.  
  
Man: oh I heard this one from that old hag-  
  
Dhalia: Hey I'm sat over here, Kaufman.  
  
Kaufman: What? where? Who said that? *sarcasm*  
  
Dhalia: Oh you'll get it. You'll go straight to HELL!  
  
Claudia: Hey, that's my line Ms Gillespie.  
  
Dhalia: Okay. You'll burn in the fires of our salvation!  
  
Claudia: That's mine too.  
  
Dhalia: What the hell? You stealing my lines? *shakes a fist* FINE! *glares at Kaufman* When we are saved by God, you will be punished for your sins of ignorance and ...*thinks for a moment* ... gluttony!  
  
Claudia: ..nice.. *writes it down*  
  
Kaufman: What? Who's speaking?  
  
Doctor: okay okay, Mr Kaufman please stand up and introduce yourself, like Mr Mason here just did.  
  
Harry: *winks at Kaufman*  
  
Kaufman: *muters as he stays sitting* Hi I'm Michael Kaufman.  
  
Doctor: And?  
  
Kaufman: I have a PhD in medical science and literature, and I was the director of the Silent Hill Hospital.  
  
Doctor: and?  
  
Kaufman: *glares: .. and I'm a victim of Silent Hill... can't believe I just had to say that...  
  
Doctor: good now we're getting somewhere.  
  
Cheryl: Daddy I need the bathroom..  
  
Harry: Can't it wait, Cheryl?  
  
Cheryl: but I really gotta pee...  
  
Harry: Could I be excused..?  
  
Doctor: No, no one can escape from this meeting.. *looks at Cheryl* okay okay, Miss Gillespie?  
  
Alessa: *looks up from her sketches* Yes?  
  
doctor: take Cheryl here to the bathroom please.  
  
Alessa: umm okay, come on little girl, lets go to the bathroom...  
  
cheryl: *gets up and heads for the door, hand in hand with Alessa*  
  
Dhalia: Finally, the souls will become as one and our SALVATION is at HAND!  
  
Kaufman: old hag...  
  
Harry: *looks vaguely worried* You know maybe I should take her to the bathroom...  
  
Alessa: it's okay, i got it *heads out with Cheryl*  
  
Dhalia: *grins*  
  
Claudia: Ah yes our Salvation!JUDGEMENT DAY!  
  
Harry: *to Kaufman* you know.. compared to those two, I think we're the sanest here...  
  
Kaufman: Damned right..  
  
Doctor: okay you next.  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Heather and I kicked serious SILENT HILL ASS!!  
  
Harry: HEY! Watch your language *frowns*  
  
Heather: Sorry...  
  
Man: *cheers* hey that was great, do it again!  
  
Heather: *poses* I KICKED SERIOUS SILENT HILL A-.. BUTT!  
  
Man: Wohoo!  
  
Doctor: *turns to the man in question* introduce yourself, don't be shy.  
  
Man: *gets up and clear his throat* ahem. Hello. My name is Vincent, and I helped Heather kick SILENT HILL ASS!! I think...  
  
Harry: *sweatdrops*  
  
Claudia: grrrr  
  
Vincent: *sticks his tongue out at Claudia*  
  
claudia: You'll go to HELL!  
  
Vincent: n-NOT THIS AGAIN!  
  
Doctor: now now children, play nice.  
  
Woman: yeah *flicks her hair* she said play nice boys. My name is Maria and I'm from Silent Hill. I own Heaven's Night.   
  
Kaufman: you mean the joint with the strippers?  
  
Harry: pffft.  
  
Maria: umm it's a bar, a nightclub. Not a joint.  
  
Kaufman: Whatever..  
  
guy with blonde hair and sunglasses: *pokes head round door* is this the REA meeting?  
  
Doctor: No third room down...  
  
Blonde guy: thanks *heads off*  
  
Man: *stuffs Pizza down his throat* My name is mmfff Eddie and I'm a mmfff burp..victim..  
  
2nd Man: Crap. Absolute shit! You belong in Brookhaven!  
  
Eddie: Hey, you looking at me funny?  
  
James: No I couldn't concentrate because of the massacred pizza floating around in your mouth!  
  
Eddie: HEY!  
  
James: *jumps up from his chair*  
  
eddie: *does so too, is held back by Harry and Kaufman* I'll KILL you!  
  
Harry: looks like someone brought a piece of Silent Hill back with them.  
  
Dhalia: Ohh a fight to the death!  
  
Claudia: *watches boredly* hmm *whips out a big text book and starts reading about Aglophatis*  
  
james: Come on then, tyr it I dare you! *gets slapped by Maria* ow...  
  
Maria: stop being such an ass..  
  
doctor: Okay okay sit back down now *waits till everyone else is sat down* Okay we're now missing a few.. Lisa Garland, Angela Orosco, Mary Sunderland-  
  
james: my wife is dead, how can she turn up at a meeting?!  
  
Doctor:You'd be suprised. We're also missing one Laura- she had chicken pox, and one Douglas.  
  
Heather: oh Douglas said he was on a missing persons case and cant get back till next week.  
  
Harry: How convieniant.  
  
Heather: HEY! That's mean.  
  
Cheryl: *wanders back in with Alessa in tow* So you see big monsters in your dreams too?  
  
alessa: All the time... *sweatdrops*  
  
doctor: okay we're all ready to begin again? Now the point is-  
  
Dhalia: I haven't introduced myself.  
  
Claudia: Me either. Is this a snub for those who belong to the religious Order or what?  
  
Doctor: if you want to go ahead.  
  
Dhalia: Well I'm Dhalia Gillespie. I'm younger than I look *ignores the snorts from most of the people and continues* and I'm one of the leading members of the Order.  
  
Claudia: I'm Claudia Wolf and I too am a leading member of the Order, but not as strong willed as Dhalia...  
  
Dhalia: thank you.  
  
Claudia: Well you are an idol to me *goes all starry-eyed*  
  
Kaufman: oh. My. God.  
  
Doctor: okay good. Now the purpose of this meeting is to-  
  
Cybil: *runs in, sits next to Harry* Sorry I'm late..  
  
Doctor: it's fine.. anyway the purpose of the meeting is to get things off your chest...  
  
Cybil: Do I have to take this off then? *holds up Metatron amulet*  
  
Doctor: no I meant problems.  
  
Cybil: I knew that heheh.  
  
Doctor: Who wants to start?  
  
kaufman: ME! You you old hag, you bug the shit out of me with your theories and ideologies.  
  
Claudia: *looks horrified*  
  
Dhalia: At least I'm not a man-whore!  
  
Kaufman: I'm not a man-whore! He is! *glares at Harry*  
  
harry: ... don't look at me, I'm single and I'm staying that way.  
  
Kaufman: *snerks*  
  
Claudia: okay I can do this... *glares at Vincent* I'm going to kill you...  
  
Vincent: *looks at the doctor* Can I sit somewhere else?  
  
Claudia: I'm going to string you up and dismember you..  
  
Vincent: Can I?  
  
Claudia: You'll burn in the fires of HELL!  
  
Vincent: *moves and sits next to Heather* she scares me.  
  
Heather: *nods*  
  
Alessa: HEY It's okay for you, you don't have to be stuck in a nightmare that lasts forever!  
  
Cheryl: *nods* NIGHTMARE!  
  
Vincent: umm yes that's... true... Can I leave now?  
  
Doctor: No.  
  
Vincent: thought not...  
  
--end chapter one-- 


End file.
